Another Struggle
by mysterywriter94
Summary: Harry realizes Voldemort was attempting to trick him, so he decides not to go to the Ministry. This small change of events will have unexpected results, even in the Wizarding World. There is another struggle going on, one much more subtle-of love, of betrayal, and past memories surfacing. OOTP AU, H/Hr, angsty with hints of romance.


Hogwarts Grounds- Forbidden Forest

Theastral gathering with the DA

5:19 P.M.

Harry had narrowly escaped the Cruciatus Curse, courtesy of Snape's interruption and Hermione's quick thinking. Now he stood with some members of Dumbledore's Army, preparing to fly off and rescue Sirius. Besides Ron and Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were coming to join him. Currently, everyone was waiting for Harry to come up with some sort of plan. It was a moment's hesitation that would change the tides of fate forever. He felt a searing pain in his scar that caused him to sink to his knees, groaning loudly. He was vaguely aware of Hermione trying to help him up and calling his name.

_Voldemort was in the Department of Mysteries, pacing back and forth anxiously. "Potter should be here any minute now. Wormtail! Where are Lucius and Dolohov?"_

_"Th-They are on their w-way, my Lord," the shrewd man stammered. Voldemort hissed in impatience._

_"Not good enough. They are late."_

_"Does ickle Potter believe he has to save my wretched cousin?" Bellatrix cackled._

_"Completely," replied Voldemort with a smirk._

"Wait, stop," Harry mumbled as he came to his senses. "It's a trap."

"I knew it," Hermione sighed. "We ought to head back inside the castle before we get in big trouble."

"Good idea," Ron agreed. They took off together.

* * *

Harry and Hermione headed straight for the Gryffindor common room, but were shocked to see both Umbridge and Professor McGonagoll had gotten there first. The two of them were in the midst of an argument. Somehow, the horribly dressed toad witch had escaped the cenataurs and got her wand repaired without so much as a scratch on her.

"It's the next Decree!" Umbridge said with contempt. "I dare say, are you arguing with the new Headmistress?"

"The only Headmaster of Hogwarts is Albus," Professor McGonagoll said coolly. Harry and Hermione immediately hid under the Invsibility Cloak before either one of them could be seen.

"What the Minister says is final," Umbridge declared snootily. "Anyone who doesn't behave themselves will stay here for the summer and do exactly as I say, or risk expulsion."

"Very well," McGonagoll snapped. "Just don't enjoy yourself too much." She stormed out of the common room, brushing right up against the Invisibility Cloak. Harry and Hermione held very still, hoping they wouldn't be sold out for eavesdropping. Instead, Professor McGonagoll turned and looked at Umbridge.

"I suggest you leave the common room before Potter and Granger get back. I know for certain that the two of them wouldn't hesitate to risk trouble just to take their frustration out on you." Umbridge simpered in satisfaction.

"Having favorites isn't going to get you anywhere." She walked out of the portait hole. Once she was gone, the professor yanked off the Cloak. Professor McGonagoll stared at the two of them for a moment

"Where were you two?" she demanded severely. Thinking that it was pointless to lie, Harry and Hermione both took turns telling parts of the story. When they were finished, Professor McGonagoll stood there for a moment, thinking it all over.

"I will look over your rule breaking simply because Delores is out of her mind banning you from Quidditch. How could she do that to our team?" She was furious beyond measure. "However, there is still the matter of Professoe Umbridge. She threatened the Cruciatus, which could be used in a case against her. I highly recommend seeking out more information that can get her out of this school." Wordlessly, Hermione, showed her Harry's hand with the words I must not tell lies etched plainly into his skin.

"It's because I kept saying Voldemort came back," Harry explained quietly. "I'm sorry I got into so much trouble, Professor."

"Don't worry about that," she replied. "Her punishment methods are unnecessary." Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"Does this mean I'm unbanned from Quidditch?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We'll see," McGonagoll said in reply. In that moment, he swore he saw her smile.

* * *

Later that same day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met up in the Great Hall for dinner. At first, the three of them ate in silence while Hermione attempted to study at the same time. Just when the awkwardness was starting to get unbearable, Harry was surprised to see his snowy owl Hedwig flying in. No other owl had mail. This must be important, as the post usually came in the mornings.

"Wonder who it's from," Ron wondered as Harry took the post from Hedwig. He gave her a small piece of carrot. She hooted softly and flew off for the Owlery to get some rest. He turned over the envelope.

"It's from Snuffles!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Open the bloody letter, mate!" Ron said through a mouthful of food.

_Harry-_

_The Ministry will finally allow me to have a trial. They caught evidence of Wormtail with Voldemort. It shouldn't take more than a few months, but at least I'll finally be proved innocent. This could be your last summer with the Dursleys. Hang in there kiddo. Try not to piss off the teachers too much before finals._

_- Snuffles_

_P.S. Is it alright if I drop by Privet Drive to check up on you? I hear your relatives are less than pleasant towards you._

"Awesome, Sirius is going to get a trial!"

"That's wonderful," Hermione said with a smile, looking over her book. "We should celebrate this weekend if he is able to stop by Hogsemade."

"Isn't he still technically a fugative?" Ron asked. He reached for a third helping of shepard's pie while Harry quietly polished off what remained on his plate.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Harry said. "It's just for a few hours." At least he was alive and okay. He quickly wrote a response and headed off to find Hedwig. Unfortunately, he came across Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. He held his breath. The cat meowed, then ran off in search of her master. As far as he was aware, he wasn't causing any trouble. So why was Mrs. Norris snooping around this area? He noticed that he was standing by a blank wall. Curious, Harry reached his hand out. The wall giggled and turned into a door. He pulled it open and stepped into the room.

He slowly looked around and stopped in surprise. He was in the room with the Mirror of Erised. Harry wondered how it had gotten here. Curious, he wondered if he would see his parents again if he stood in front of the mirror again. Making sure no one else was in the room, he did just that. For a moment, he blinked in confusion.

"Hermione?" he said. Harry looked beside him. No one was there. In the mirror was himself and Hermione, a little older but happy and together with children. Married. Wait, didn't he still have feelings for Cho? He thought it all over. She was nothing but a crying mess lately, still grieving Cedric. He was certain that she had loved him, and not in the way he had loved her either. Really, _really_ loved him. After a few minutes of still being baffled, he finally exited through the door just before it vanished. He didn't have time to think about all this. There was still the matter of alerting the Order that Voldemort was planning something. With that in mind, he headed for the Gryffindor common room to write an entirely different letter.


End file.
